EthosLab
Etho (born ''' known by his youtube name '''EthosLab, is a Canadian Let's Play commentator with his main focus on Minecraft. Videos Etho's first video was posted on November 12, 2010 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsX7J8bs0CA and was about his idea for a boat dipesnser. This was the first showcase of his redstone abilities within the game. Vanilla After that he started his popular Minecraft survival single-player series titled "Etho Plays Minecraft." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHngf-CKCzk&list=PLFD1682F2801E7ADF It is still ongoing in a second world that he moved to after the 1.8 Beta update. He changed due to the Adventure Update which introduced several new biomes to the game and wished to experience them without having to travel thousands of blocks. In the second season, he had built his base underground called the Mancave. It holds many features such as a UFO above the cow farm where cows can be fished into, a slime farm with the option to move the donor tree farm, a Tamagotchi like creation named Wilson, a large automatic brewing lab, an underground village, and several more. UHC Etho has participated in Mindcrack UHC since Season 3, except Seasons 7, 12, 14 through 20, and 21. Etho was the winner of Season 8, having killed six other players. MindCrack: Vanilla Etho is no longer playing on the Mindcrack Server, and has, in turn, joined the Hermitcraft server. He is no longer inactive on the Hermitcraft server. Etho joined Mindcrack in 2011 and left in early 2015. Hermitcraft Server Etho joined the HermitCraft Server at some point during the beginning of 2015, with his first official HC Video being released on the 3rd March 2015. He was fairly inactive until the 2016 re-launch of the server when he started playing regularly again. He is always seen in episodes with Docm77, a fellow Minecraft YouTuber. In the most recent re-launch of the server Etho was active once again, but only up to episode 11. It looks like there is a pattern with him making a dozen episodes or so, then going inactive. HermitPack Modded Minecraft server for HermitCraft members in 1.10 Modded Minecraft Some time ago, Etho compiled a selection of his favorite mods and put them together to start a new, modded, series. Although it occasionally crashes, Etho''' has enjoyed playing this pack, along with the enjoyment of his viewers. If you wish to download this pack that Etho made himself, simply go to one of his modded videos, look in the description, and you will find instructions on how to do it. TerraFirmaCraft Etho has two seasons of TerraFirmaCraft on his channel, the first one being very successful on his channel and showing the mod's tech tree as he discovered it. The reason why it ended is unclear ('''Edit: Etho' recently announced the reason for ending the series in one of his 'Etho Plays Minecraft' Episodes)'. Season 2 of TerraFirmaCraft only recently began, with a better understanding of the mod. Etho has been able to rapidly progress through it. He is hoping to reach the end of the tech tree again after several updates and changes to TerraFirmaCraft by the mod's developers. Skyfactory 2.5 Team Canada (Etho, VintageBeef, and PauseUnpause) started a Sky Factory Series and has been quite successful. Sky factory is a modded survival challenge where you start off with a Skyblock Theme and attempt to accomplish quests/achievements The series is only recently been developed and Etho uploads once every two days. In the latest episode (#49) he leaked his middle name - Clark. Project Ozone 2 Etho plays the pack in Kappa mode in a Skyblock style map. Kappa mode changes the recipes and game to be much more difficult to challenge seasoned mod pack players. Ark Survival Evolved A game of taming and fighting dinosaurs, Etho has been working on this series for some time now. He is currently posted about every time there is a new update in the developmental stages of development. He is very interested in this game and has been playing it for a considerable length of time. Etho started playing this game, and it has now become his 3rd most popular active series on the channel, each video usually gets over 150,000 views. Minecraft Skin Etho's Minecraft skin is based on the character Kakashi Hatake from the Japanese manga and anime franchise [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naruto Naruto]. In episode 234 of his LP, he revealed that he chose the Kakashi skin because it was one of the most detailed skins at the time (even though there are better versions nowadays, he still hangs on to this version). He has never changed his skin. Appearance Etho has not shown what he looks like, but he has given some descriptions of himself. He is 6'2" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnjiU8jij4Q&t=34m45s . He said he is very skinny because of his "crazy metabolism" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjJdk1rmuFs&t=20m51s. sometimes wears glasses https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYb8TTwGwlQ&t=15m18s.He has similar hair to one of those possible in "cube world" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clXvI57npNg&t=2m50s . He has stated that he walks with his feet at an angle https://youtu.be/mlClrreJtT4?t=25m52s . Fun Facts - Etho currently has 1.9 million subscribers - He is a member of Team Canada, the others are vintagebeef and pauseunpause. - Etho has a had a block dedicated to him in the "April Fools Update", named Etho Slab due to the play on words with his name and the fact that Etho likes explosions -On Project Ozone 2 episode 31 26:02, he makes an interesting sound.https://youtu.be/E7qSQT-X2oU?t=26m2s -Etho is the cause of John Candy the Dinosaur's death. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3DS5_0fTO8?t=5s -Etho can turn his feet 180 degrees, making him double jointed in his ankles. https://youtu.be/mlClrreJtT4?t=25m52s Videos Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers